Digital Adventures
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of one shots varying from cute to funny to deathfic, some x-over, some pure Digimon, written for the Digimon Adventures watch-a-thon. Various ratings, pairings, so you have been warned. Read at your own risk. M rated for safety because of the different ratings in it.
1. The Hidden One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Digimon or Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the: Revisiting The Adventure Digimon S1 Watch-A-Thon Challenge, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Testing Your Patience Challenge, The Number Sequence Challenge, The One Word Boot Camp, Remi's Toy Factory Challenge, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The Pick-A-Card-Any-Card Challenge, The As Much As You Can Competition.**

**Prompts: Use the Hiding Tree from S1E1, One shot collection of each one shot over 1,000 words, Write 7 chapters/one shots for this story before you start posting it, Dream, Write a one shot of exactly 1,100 words, Wilderness, Sad Box Person Picture Prompt, Midget, Write about trust (Seven of Hearts).**

**The Hidden One**

Fear washed though Harry as he curled up in a tight ball around his new friend, Petitmon. The sounds of the outside world washed over him as his tiny body shook in fear, when his uncle Vernon had threatened to leave him lost in the wilderness Harry never thought that something like this would of happened though he did believe that his uncle would carry though with the threat.

"Do not worry, everything is going to be alright," Petitmon said comfortingly as he nuzzled Harry softly in an attempt to stop the termers that were coming from his human partner. "Look on the bright side, this is not a dream, you have found yourself a loyal friend in me, Petitmon, and we are safe! Trust me! No one can find us in this special hiding tree!"

"I...I trust you...you are nothing like my uncle or the scary adults I've met before," Harry said softly, the young child's face showing a mixture of fear and trust. "I...I just got scared...we ran into that mean big bug creature that chased us and..."

"It shook you up," Petitmon said in an understanding tone as he rubbed his check against Harry's. "Do not worry, you are not alone and besides you will be meeting lots of new friends soon!"

"What do you mean? Will they hurt me?" Harry asked nervously, his grip on Petitmon tightened. "Are they anything like Dudley?"

"Nope, I met their Digimon before, we are friends. They are really nice and from what I have heard about their human partners the humans are really nice too," Petitmon said comfortingly, not liking how scared his human partner was. "If you want we could go out and look for them?"

"C-Can we wait until it is safe?" Harry asked nervously, slowly uncurling. "I do not want to run into that horrible big bug again."

"Sure but the big bully should be gone by now," Petitmon said only to freeze suddenly. Harry watched as the only person/Digimon he trusted listened to something he could not hear. "It looks like we will not have to go looking for our new friends!"

"Why?" Harry asked nervously as he bit his lower lip. "... Petitmon, what is going on?"

"The big bully is chasing them too! They should be joining us any moment..." Petitmon said as he trailed off only to finish his sentence when the pair was joined in the hiding tree by two human boys and their Digimon partners. "Now!"

Harry watched closely as the two older boys and their Digimon caught their breaths and questioned their location. Compared to them Harry found himself feeling like a midget, one was tall with blue goggles on his head while the other one was several noticeable inches taller than him. Besides them was two Digimon who reminded Harry of pink blobs.

'I wonder if Petitmon and I can sneak out of here without them noticing us' Harry thought as he looked around for an escape route only to find his plan foiled as the more rounder pink blob Digimon spotted him and Petitmon. 'Oh no, please do not let him hurt us, please let us be safe.'

"Petitmon! There you are, I see that you found your human," the round pink blob Digimon said happily causing Harry to look at the strange creature in surprise. "It is nice to meet you Petitmon's human, my name is Koromon. I am a good friend of Petitmon's. What is your name?"

"Harry..." Harry said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "You won't hurt us?"

"No, in fact we are all friends here!" Koromon answered happily catching the attention of the two humans and other Digimon. "Tai! Look, we found Petitmon and his human, Harry!"

Hearing his name Tai turned to look at Koromon only to spot a frightened child around the same age as his little sister staring up at him with big frightened emerald green eyes. His face softened and so did his heart as he took in the bruises and cuts that littered the small child's body that was badly hidden by clothes that looked as if they could of fit a baby whale. After spending so much time with his little sisters in doctor's surgery's and hospital's Tai knew the signs straight away.

"Hi, my name is Tai and this is Izzy, you already know Koromon and this little guy here is Motimon," Tai said as he introduced everyone, making sure to take it slow for the small child. "Kormon said that you and your friend are called Harry and Petitmon?"

"Hu uh, I am from England," Harry replied seeing the questioning look in the two older boy's eyes. "I was outside my aunt and uncle's house when the sky suddenly started acting funny and...well I suddenly found myself here and I met Petitmon."

"Then we ran into that big bully of a Digimon so we decided to hide in here!" Petitmon said speaking up causing Harry to cling to him for dear life. "Sorry about Harry but he is a bit nervous, but we can trust you guys, right?"

"That is correct, we mean no harm," Izzy said as he quickly evaluated the situation. "It is nice to meet you Harry, would you like to join us? It would increase our chances of finding a way back home if we stayed together as a group."

"He means that it would be better is we stuck together," Tai said with a smile as he held out his free hand that was not holding Kormon to Harry. "How about it? Would you like to come with us?"

Harry bit his lip nervously and looked at Tai with a nervous expression. His mind ran a mile a minute about trusting the two boys only for a soft gentle nudge from Petitmon to help him. With one last glance at Petitmon Harry shyly took Tai's offered hand, allowing the older boy to become his new found big brother figure and protector.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise that I will not let anyone or anything hurt you," Tai said softly, ignoring everyone but Harry. "Now how about we get out of this hiding tree and find some of my friends?"

"A-Alright," Harry said nervously as he allowed Tai to help him stand up while keeping hold of Petitmon. "I...I trust you."

"Thank you Harry, I trust you too," Tai said with a kind smile that he normally only kept for Kari. "Let's go and find everyone else. I am sure you will get along, especially with T.K."

**End Of One Shot.**

**So this fic is going to have a collection of one shots in it with a mixture of fandoms and all for the Watch-A-Thon of Digimon Adventures 01 that I'm watching as a challenge on the Digimon Forum. None of them should link, they should all be stand alone.**


	2. The Fish Raft

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do not have any rights to Digimon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the: Revisiting The Adventure Digimon S1 Watch-A-Thon Challenge, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Testing Your Patience Challenge, The Number Sequence Challenge, The One Word Boot Camp, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The As Much As You Can Competition, The V-Day Advent Calendar Challenge.**

**Prompts: One shot collection of each one shot over 1,000 words, Write 7 chapters/one shots for this story before you start posting it, Write a one shot of exactly 1,100 words, Write about the floating fish raft, blue-eyed, Fall, Rocky Mountains, Write about a character in their childhood days.**

**The Fish Raft**

Joe closed his eyes tightly as he attempted to stay afloat in the water only to find it difficult as the harsh current threw him around like a rag doll. Fear flooded though him as his mind tried to process what had happened with the rocky mountains that they had just been on and the fall into the cold water. Flashes of his blue-eyed mother flashed before his eyes as he tried to fight to stay afloat only to let out a startled gasp when the new looking, now white and purple coloured Bukamon let out a loud strange cry that made the hairs on the back of Joe's back stand up.

"What is going on?" Joe shouted out, as he battled to stay above the water.

Instead of replying the now white Bukamon let out another strange cry only for Joe to find himself letting out a startled gasp as something touched his legs. Scales rubbed against his leg causing Joe to panic even more. He had read enough medical books and seen enough wildlife documentaries to make a pretty good guess as to what might be under the water.

'Oh no! What is below the water? We are all doomed!' Joe thought fearfully only to let out a frightened cry as more of whatever was rubbing against his legs joined the first one. 'There are more?! We are doomed! Maybe I should just give in, no...if I do then that would not be very safe and I would see the creature that is attacking us all from below!'

Another strange cry came from the new Bukamon frightening Joe even more only for him to let out a gasp for fresh air as the strange scale creatures lifted him out of the water as if they were a strange raft.

"Amazing!" Mimi said from besides him causing Joe to snap out of his fear slightly and become more alert to his surroundings.

All around him was fish, hundreds of fish of every colour. Shock, fear and amazement washed though Joe as the group of fish grew in size until all of his new friends were on the raft safely. Looking all around him Joe found the small fish swimming confidently towards the edge of the river, taking them to safety.

"Nice ride," Tai said from where he lay on his back with Agumon half on top of him. "Things just seem to get stranger and stranger around here."

'I could not agree with you more' Joe thought as he cautiously looked down at what he was fast naming the fish-raft. 'I just hope that I do not break out into hives as I am allergic to sea food.'

"Hey! Watch out!" Matt suddenly yelled, fear washed though Joe as he and the others looked behind them to where Matt was looking only to spot a familiar red bug Digimon falling off the edge of the cliff.

"Oh no!" T.K gasped out in fright as they watched the large Digimon fall from the cliff just as they had done moments before. "It is going to crush us all!"

Thinking fast Joe turned to Bukamon. "Can you do something with this fish-raft? If not we are all going to be squashed by that big bug!"

Instead of replying Bukamon raised his head and let out another cry, one similar to the others he had done earlier. Joe watched on in confusion only to let out a frightened scream as the group of rainbow coloured fish suddenly changed course and began increase in speed. There was nothing that Joe could remember from his studying that might of helped him or his friends right at that moment.

"Hang on tight T.K," Matt shouted out as everyone clinged to the fish raft for dear life.

"I know I should of never of let my mum talk me into coming to summer camp!" Joe groaned out to himself as the giant bug fell into the water, just narrowly missing them all. "I should of stayed at home where it is nice and safe!"

As the large chunk of cliff crumbled away from the rest of the cliff and followed the giant red bug Digimon in the water another large wave hit the group. Screams filled the air as the waves chucked them about like a bath toy. Fear, which was an emotion Joe knew as well as his own medical study books, hit him as the waves grew in size and the fish-raft picked up speed. Gathering up his courage Joe opened up one eye, though he was not sure when he closed it, only to let out a sigh of relief when he spotted land not too far away.

Feeling slightly braver at the sight of land close by Joe opened his other eye and turned to look at Bukamon only to find his new strange little friend happily sitting on the raft next to him. Much to Joe's surprise and confusion there was not a single bit of fear on the Digimon's face.

"What are you doing, Bukamon?" Joe shouted out as he bravely reached out and wrapped an arm around the strange creature who had done his best to protect him earlier. "Be careful! You could fall off and get hurt!"

Bukamon simply let out his strange laugh and smiled at Joe. "Relax Joe. Everything is alright, these fish are my friends."

"But aren't seals supposed to eat fish?" Joe asked nervously as he clinged with one hand onto the raft and the other one onto the different looking Bukamon.

"Not in the digital world! Besides I would never think of eating my friends!" Bukamon answered, only to confuse Joe even more, nothing was making any sense to Joe no matter what way he thought things though. "And I am not Bukamon anymore, I digi-evolved. I am called Gomamon!"

"Right, Gomamon," Joe muttered to himself as the fish began to slow down, things were becoming too crazy and strange for him to handle.

"Thanks for the help and the lift guys," Bukamon, now Gomamon, said happily as they collided with land. "You were all a great help!"

Joe opened his mouth to speak only to let out a surprised cry as he found the fish somehow pushing them onto the river bank before disappearing back under the water. He was quickly joined by the others, all of them letting out various sighs of relief.

"Aren't my friends great!" Gomamon said happily causing everyone to stare at him in shock. "We were really luck that my fish friends were having a class reunion!"

**End Of One Shot.**

**Sorry about this, I'm no good at writing cannon or action but I thought I'd have a go :) I loved the floating fish raft too much not to.**


	3. Need More Territory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I do not have any rights to Digimon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the: Revisiting The Adventure Digimon S1 Watch-A-Thon Challenge, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Testing Your Patience Challenge, The Number Sequence Challenge, The One Word Boot Camp, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The As Much As You Can Competition, The V-Day Advent Calendar Challenge.**

**Prompts: One shot collection of each one shot over 1,000 words, Write 7 chapters/one shots for this story before you start posting it, Write a one shot of exactly 1,100 words, Land, Colosseum, Use the Monochromon as inspiration for a one shot, loose, Write about Parenthood.**

**Need More Territory**

Monochromon stared worriedly with black eyes down at his beloved children who shakily moved around in their nest after only hatching moments ago. Worry for the land they lived on joined Monochromon's pride of being a new father as he watched his precious little Zurumon slowly moving about and cooing softly.

"We need more territory for our little ones to grow up in," Monochromon said with a heavy heart, catching his beloved mate and mother of his children look up at him worriedly from where she was lovingly watching over their children. "Before that bully of a Monochromon came we Digimon of this area could of shared this land peacefully and happily allowed each other to enter and leave the other's territory without any problems...but now...because of that new Monochromon and his actions he and I will have to meet in the colosseum for battle."

"Please be careful, even though I agree with you I do not want anything to happen to you," Monochromon said as she gazed at her mate with worried eyes as a tender look appeared on her face. "If need be I do not mind moving our nest to another area. I just do not wish to lose you or any of my precious babies. Please, remember if you challenge this Monochromon-bully to a battle on the cliffs that the cliff wall is rather loose in its old age."

"I will dear, you do not have to worry about me, after all I did woo you and win your heart in the colosseum, did I not?" Monochromon asked proudly with a smug grin that showed all of his sharp white teeth. "Is that magical time not the reason why we have our precious children here?"

"It is, oh you were just a romantic!" Monochromon answered as a blush covered her rough skinned checks. "The way you had grabbed the other possible mate's tail with your foot before biting it with your teeth was amazing! So skilful! It still sends chills down my spine now! After all this time."

"Only the best for my mate," Monochromon said proudly as he puffed himself out with pride, his newly hatched yellow children had frozen in place and were now staring at him with an expression of awe on their faces. "I will do my best to protect my beloved mate and our amazing children!"

"Daddy! Daddy!" the group of baby Zurumon suddenly cried out together at the same time, bouncing up and down on one spot. "Daddy!"

"My babies said their first word! And so soon after hatching too!" Monochromon gushed out as she beamed proudly down at her precious babies. "This calls for a big celebration! Oh my, my babies are so smart!"

"That they are, they are a right chip off of the old block," Monochromon said proudly, though his eyes shone with another, more depressed, emotion. "But first, I have something very important to do."

"Dear...what are you going to do?" Monochromon asked as she gazed worriedly at her beloved only to let out a startled gasp when she noticed the hard expression her beloved mate had. "No...I thought that you were only throwing about ideas. It is too dangerous, especially with our little ones to think about! That big brut of a bully could kill them just by stepping on them! Please-"

"As much as we want a peaceful outcome someone has to take a stand, besides my mother used to say that all bullies are just big cowards," Monochromon said as he rubbed his large horn against his beloved mate's large horn. "The Monochromon is still young too, reckless and inexperience besides a few fights here and there. I will win easily, if not..."

"If not you will make it so you take both of you down! And that is what scares me the most!" Monochromon all but yelled out in worry as she motioned to their confused children. "Think of the children! Think of me! What will happen if...if..."

"If the worse happens to me than I will make sure that my egg gets sent to you," Monochromon said kindly, understanding his precious mates' fear as he rubbed his head against hers. "I want you to take our little ones to the safe area that we found, stay there and hide and do not move from their until I come to you or you know that a Digimon I sent to find you turns up."

"A-Alright, I trust you," Monochromon said as she carefully knelt down, careful with her large frame around her children. "Alright little ones, mummy is going to take you all for a ride so jump on my back. Daddy will join us as soon as possible but he has some adult matters to deal with first."

The group of Zurumon happily jumped onto their mother's back, blindly trusting the large Digimon without a second thought. As they did so their father looked on with a loving expression as he gave each one of his children a loving look.

"Daddy has a big meanie to take care of but it will not take me long," Monochromon said gently as he watched the very last one of his children finish climbing onto their mother's back. "I will be back as soon as possible."

"You better be back or else," Monochromon said as she gazed at her mate with a warning look, she moved her body slightly to give him a good look at their newborn children. "You have a family to come back to, you better not go and leave us behind."

"Do not worry, just go to the safe land and I will meet you there," Monochromon said as he repeated his earlier words. "Besides, unlike before this time I cannot and will not lose to that," Monochromon paused and looked at his curiously watching children before continuing, "I will not lose to that big meanie who thinks he owns the whole island because I have all of you to come back to!"

"Good, and you better keep it that way," Monochromon said with one last fond look at her mate before turning and walking away. "Remember to return home to us love, do not forget."

As Monochromon stared at his mate and children determination filled him He would not lose, he could not lose. He had to protect his mate and their precious children no matter what. Monochromon did not move a single muscle, he stared ahead at his beloved family, committing the sight to memory. For all he knew this might be the last time he saw them.

**End Of One Shot.**


	4. Shipwrecked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and Alex Rider, I do not have any rights to Digimon or Alex Rider and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the: Revisiting The Adventure Digimon S1 Watch-A-Thon Challenge, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Testing Your Patience Challenge, The One Word Boot Camp, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The As Much As You Can Competition.**

**Prompts: One shot collection of each one shot over 1,000 words, Write 7 chapters/one shots for this story before you start posting it, Write a one shot of exactly 1,100 words, write about the strange shipwreck in the village's lake, Goofy, Water Parks.**

**Shipwrecked**

A soft groan of relief came out of Alex's lips as the dangerous movements stop. Half broken lights flashed hazardily from above while the odd creak from the ship could still be heard. Bits of loose wires and wood hung dangerous from the wall like snakes waiting to strike. Even though Alex was uninjured beyond one or two scratches he was still pretty shook up. Pulling himself together Alex looked over his shoulder and spotted the two enemy spies that had been the reason for the sudden shipwreck.

"Idiots, they could of at least waited until dry land was in sight before pulling a stunt like this," Alex muttered as he carefully moved away from his safe spot towards the two enemy spies who was lying on the floor, knocked out cold, while being careful of the damaged spots of the ship floor. "MI5 defiantly has a strange idea about Water Parks, stupid mission...wonder where I am."

Slowly but carefully Alex made his way through the hallway, past the two goofy looking enemy spies and along the only path that was safe towards the half open door. With each step he took Alex made sure to pause and gently press down on the spot in front of him before stepping on it. Even though it took him twice as long as it would normally this method did save his life, twice.

'When I get back home I am so telling Jack every little bit of information about this mission' Alex thought with a sly look on his face as he neared the door. 'That should show Blunt who not to mess with. I wonder what Jack would have to say...I wonder if I will ever get to see her again...'

At the thought of his housekeeper who was so much more to him Alex felt his heart ache. Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts Alex took a deep breath and walked on, his mind alert as he kept an eye out for anything.

'Right, got to be careful. No telling what is on the other side of the door' Alex thought as he mentally went though things in his mind. Reaching out and being careful of any damage or change to the ship's door, Alex carefully pushed the door open only to find that a loud squeaking sound was the only thing the door did as he opened it.

'I hope that the loud noise did not attract anyone's attention' Alex thought as carefully looked though the door for any signs of danger only to find a bright blue sky with a few fluffy white clouds floating in it. 'It looks like whatever has happened to the ship the tip of it is pointing to the sky while the bottom part has been trapped in the ground.'

Deciding that there was no danger for now Alex carefully took a few steps out of the safety of the hallway and into the open air. As he did so a look of pure shock and surprise appeared on his face as he took in the sight around him.

"How the hell did the ship end up here of all places?" Alex asked himself out loud as he looked out into a desert that had telephone poles that were not connected through it. "We were in the middle of the ocean so how did we end up in the middle of the desert?"

Frowning in confusion Alex took a few more steps forwards only to freeze when a tiny pink bouncing blob creature on the edge of the lake. Wondering just what the creature might be, Alex knew no creatures beyond a flamingo that was pink but it was not the right size for one, he pulled out one of the gadgets Smith gave him out of his pocket.

The gadget was a small pocket telescope that could be brought at any shop for around £10. This one though had been upgrade by Smith, it was now a miniature spy computer with the ability to send anything he had seen straight to MI5. It also had a small dart gun built into it that would cause the person hit to fall asleep for 12 hours straight.

Raising the telescope to his eye Alex looked though it only to frown in confusion when he spotted the pink bouncing blob. To Alex it looked like a pink football with a blue flower on its head and several very short octopus like tentacles for legs. It's large expressive eyes took up most of what Alex thought of as its face. Wondering just what sort of creature he had found in this new strange place Alex quickly clicked the button that would send it short video recording of the strange creature to MI5.

'Which I could be a fly on the wall in Blunt's office when he gets to see this video recording' Alex thought with a smirk on his face. 'He would hopefully get a nasty shock that would put him out of commission for a while.'

Alex began to lower the small telescope only to freeze after only moving the tiniest of millimetres when he spotted several more identical looking pink blobs join the first one. Soon more and more of the strange creatures joined the first one until Alex was sure that there must of been enough strange pink blobs to fill Big Ben back in London thirty times over.

"What on earth is going on?" Alex asked himself as he scanned over the now much larger group of pink blobs that now looked more like a sea of pink. "What sort of place have I been shipwrecked in? What do all of these pink blob creatures want? Huh...is that a human? No...his on fire..."

Frown deepening Alex zoomed in on what looked like a very tall human only to find that it was the farthest thing away from a human as possible. It had large blue eyes, a mouth stitched closed by what looked to be string and its whole body was fire. There was nothing to tell Alex just what gender the fire monster or the strange pink blobs were or what sort of creatures they were.

'This is going to be a mission to remember' Alex thought as he slowly lowered the telescope. 'Shipwrecked in a desert, loads of strange pink blob creatures and a...monster who looks like his whole body is made up _of fire, _it is defiantly _not _on fire that is for sure...I wonder what sort of crazy place I have ended up in now.'

**End Of One Shot.**


	5. Fond Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventures and Digimon Tamers, I do not have any rights to Digimon Adventures or Digimon Tamers and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the: Revisiting The Adventure Digimon S1 Watch-A-Thon Challenge, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Testing Your Patience Challenge, The One Word Boot Camp, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The As Much As You Can Competition.**

**Prompts: One shot collection of each one shot over 1,000 words, Write 7 chapters/one shots for this story before you start posting it, Write a one shot of exactly 1,100 words, write about Andromon, A promise is..., Crazy.**

**Fond Memories**

"Kazu," Andromon said softly with such tender emotions that it caused the celebrating humans and Digimon to turn and look at him in surprise. "Just found times they were...the crazy adventures we went on...A promise is a promise though..."

"Eerr... Andromon, what are you on about?" Mimi asked politely as she tilted her head backwards so she could stare at the android Digimon, her hat sliding off. "Who are you talking about? Who is Kazu? What promise is a promise?"

Much to their surprise a tender look crossed over Andromon face. Izzy frowned in confusion as he tried to work out this newest puzzle only for a single idea to enter his busy mind. A second later though his thoughts were voiced by T.K.

"Is Kazu a friend of yours? The name, Kazu, sounds like a human's name. Not a Digimon's name," T.K said thoughtfully.

"You are correct young human, Kazu is indeed a human, and he is a very _very _dear friend of mine," Andromon said as he looked over the group of humans and Digimon allowing memories to come out of the dark parts of his memory chips. "I once had a human partner."

Gasps of shock and surprise washed though the group as they stared at the now friendly Digimon. Sora stared at the robot like creature in front of her and mentally went over everything that she had learnt so far only for a frown to come to her face.

"How is that possible? I thought that we were the first humans to ever come to the digital world," Sora said in confusion only to be backed up by her fellow humans.

Andromon simply smiled at Sora. "The Digital World is not like the Human World, it does not flow the same, you have properly noticed by the passing of day and night. For us Digimon time is not important like it is to you humans."

"So...in the digital world you can time travel, very interesting," Izzy said suddenly, his eyes lit up in excitement and curiosity as his mind took hold of a new puzzle. "I wonder...if it is possible for us to time travel...then we leave the digital world at the same time we arrived. The door would be open from our arrival so we could take advantage of that."

Andromon chuckled. "Kazu and his friends were the same to begin with until they began to learn about the digital world."

"What is Kazu like?" Tai asked as he looked at Andromon thoughtfully. "Is this Kazu person someone that we know?"

"Maybe, I do not know for sure as my partner is from the future so he might not be born yet or you might even go to school with one of his parents or grandparents," Andromon answered calmly. "When you return to the human world, please find Kazu for me and tell him I am fine and I am still waiting for him and the others to keep their promise."

"Do not worry, we will," Matt promised with a nod of his head. "If you have been to our world and back again...do you know how we could get back to our world?"

At Matt's words the group fell silent. Andromon found himself remembering several times a similar expression had been on his human partner's face as they faced bad news together. Guilt hit him hard as Andromon remembered the words of the various Tamers he had met while with his human partner.

"I wish I could help but from what I learnt while with Kazu each group of humans and Digimon have a different way of travelling between the two worlds. One that they must discover on their own for various reasons unknown to them or other," Andromon said, hating the look of disappointment on everyone's faces. "I know someone though who was also in the same group as I with a human partner. He might know more about travelling between the two worlds than I do. His name is Leomon."

"Amazing, so it is not just a one off occurrence that this has happened," Izzy said thoughtfully. "I wonder what sort of things might happen if humans were able to travel though time like Digimon."

"Not all Digimon are able to travel though time, just those who are fated to," Andromon said calmly as he watched the group's reaction. "Leomon and I were able to travel into the future of the human world because of our human partners. If it was not for Kazu and Jeri, Leomon's human partner, than neither of us would of travelled into the future."

"I want to travel to the future!" T.K yelled out excitedly only to be backed up by a smiling and nodding Mimi. "I want to see what sort of cool future Matt and I have."

"I too would like to travel to the future, there are several experiments that I would like to conduct," Izzy said as he added in his thoughts.

"Wait guys, as interesting as all of this is we need to work out how to get back home before anything else," Matt said, being the voice of reason, causing the mood in the group to deflate. "Andromon, I promise to see if I can find this Kazu and Jeri for you in the future and pass on your message."

"Thank you Matt," Andromon said with a thankful nod of his head. "My human's full name is Shioda Kazu, and Leomon's human's full name is Katou Jeri."

"You got that Izzy?" Sora asked as she turned to look at Izzy. "Do you think you might be able to look them up or find their family's by using that laptop of yours?"

"It should be very simple, after all this is nothing like writing a complex computer program or trying to prove the existence of aliens," Izzy replied as if the task would be as simple as making a sandwich. "I hate to change the subject Andromon but do you know how we can get out of this factory?"

"I almost forgot!" Tai yelled out with a groan, getting several eye rolls and put out looks. "With all of the talk about time travel I got distracted."

"I am afraid that I do not know the exit but I do know of a path that should lead you out of the factory," Andromon said as he motioned to the large pipe that had running water coming out of him that was only a few inches away from them. "If you go though here it should take you out of the factory."

**End Of One Shot.**


	6. Recovering After Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventures or Shoulder-A-Coffin, I do not have any rights to Digimon Adventures or Shoulder-A-Coffin and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the: Revisiting The Adventure Digimon S1 Watch-A-Thon Challenge, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Testing Your Patience Challenge, The One Word Boot Camp, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The As Much As You Can Competition, The V-Day Advent Calendar Challenge.**

**Prompts: One shot collection of each one shot over 1,000 words, Write 7 chapters/one shots for this story before you start posting it, Write a one shot of exactly 1,100 words, write about Monzaemon, Hideous, Custodianship, Write a Death Fic. **

**Recovering After Pain**

Pain filled her eyes as Clair stared down at her precious baby, her heart ached as she drank in every single little detail of her daughter. Her small button nose, her silky soft hair, the way her eyes sparkled whenever she smiled or laughed. Tears fell from her face as her eyes connected with her baby daughter's making Clair's heart break in half.

"Please be safe, find a new family little one. I hope they love you just as much as I love you," Clair said softly as she lovingly stroked her daughter's face only to wince at the sight of her black splodge covered hand. "For some reason you are the only one this horrid illness has not touched, and I will not let it take hold of you...even if it means sending you away, just like in the fairytales...mummy loves you."

With one last look at her baby girl Clair slowly waded into the water with a Moses basket in her free hand, caring not for her only safety but only the safety of her little one. Glancing quickly over her shoulder to make sure no one had appeared or was watching Clair carefully floated the Moses basket on the water service. Once she was sure it was safe enough Clair placed one last motherly kiss on her daughter's forehead, full of unconditional love that only could be given by a mother, and placed her precious little one down into the Moses basket.

"Be safe, grow up to be big and strong," Clair whispered as she reluctantly let go of her daughter, her black splodge covered pale hands shook as her fragile body fought with all of its might to stay standing in the fast running river. "Always remember that your mummy loves you with all of her heart"

Biting back a chocked sob Clair slowly allowed her hold on the Moses basket to go. Fresh tears fell down her face as she watched the river's current carry her baby girl away. Away from her, away from the illness that had wiped out all but ten members of a once busy and thriving village town.

"Do not fall to the illness, my beloved little one," Clair whispered softly only to fall down into the cold water as her daughter disappeared from sight, never to resurface.

Terror filled Monzaemon's body as he stared at the destruction he had caused in toy town while being controlled. Desperation filled Monzaemon as he thought over what was now fast becoming a hideous experience. Worry for his toy friends and guilt bubbled inside of him, the few toys he had managed to find stood beside him without a single bit of blame aimed at him on their faces, this only made Monzaemon feel worse.

'When I first took over custodianship of toy town I never thought anything like this would happen' Monzaemon thought sadly as he let out a heavy sigh as he tried to take anything in. 'I caused all of this pain...I caused so much hurt...what can I do?'

Unsure what to do Monzaemon turned to look at his loyal toy friends who were now gazing up at him in worry. It was easy for Monzaemon to see the looks of worry and angst on their faces, these were expressions that Monzaemon hated. Trying his best to put his friend's minds at ease Monzaemon forced the pain he was feeling to the back of his mind and gave his friends a large happy grin. It did not fool anyone.

'I wish those humans and their Digimon were still here, they would know what to do' Monzaemon thought with a depressed sigh as he tried to wrack his mind with different ideas of what to do next. "Well my friends, I guess our first step is to find the rest of our friends, then heal and fix the injured before going about and rebuilding toy town."

Monzaemon watched as he tried to gaze his friends reactions only to let out a sigh of relief as each and every one of them let out various different sounds of agreement, or in some cases various movements of agreement. A small amount of relief slipped into Monzaemon's heart at the sight of his happier friends who now had a brighter future to focus on.

"Right then," Monzaemon began to say. "How about we split up into teams? A group could go and look in the east side of toy town, another group could search the centre of toy town, and so on for the rest of toy town. What do you th-"

"Emergency! Emergency!" a loud robotic voice shouted out loudly, suddenly cutting Monzaemon off.

Monzaemon, fearing for the worse, quickly turned around to face the toy helicopter who was responsible for the sound only to let out a startled cry at what he saw. Hanging from the white and red helicopter, slightly wet, was a _human _child. One that was much, much younger than the ones that he had just met.

"A very young human!" Monzaemon said in shock, his eyes widening in surprise. "Who would abandoned a young human like a toy?"

Without thinking Monzaemon took a couple of large steps forwards to meet the toy helicopter and its precious load half way. Unsure, Monzaemon slowly held out his yellow arms and allowed his friend to slowly and gently lower the baby human into his arms. To Monzaemon it was as if he was holding one of the most breakable toys in toy town.

"A little girl, so tiny and helpless," Monzaemon said softly as he stared at the wide eyed child, eyes full of confusion. "There is nothing wrong with you, no parts missing, no obvious problems with you, so you were not abandoned like some of my toys because of this..."

Monzaemon felt a sharp tug at his heart strings as the little girl looked up at him with bright intelligent eyes and let out a happy coo. As if by magic the stress that surrounded him slowly disappeared thanks to the baby girl, her presence like a lighthouse to a boat lost at sea during a horrible storm. His heart soared with happiness and all thanks to the little bundle of joy.

"Toy Town now has a child to play with the toys!" Monzaemon announced happily, his eyes sparkled in excitement as the toys surrounding cheered happily in their own way. "The forgotten toys of town will be forgotten no more!"

The baby girl simply watched everything going on, unaware of the large change she had brought with her.

**End Of One Shot.**


	7. Why?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventures, I do not have any rights to Digimon Adventures and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the: Revisiting The Adventure Digimon S1 Watch-A-Thon Challenge, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Testing Your Patience Challenge, The One Word Boot Camp, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The As Much As You Can Competition, The V-Day Advent Calendar Challenge, Remi's Toy Factory Challenge, Several DevArt Word Prompt Challenges.**

**Prompts: One shot collection of each one shot over 1,000 words, Write 7 chapters/one shots for this story before you start posting it, Write a one shot of exactly 1,100 words, write about Joe and Gomamon climbing the mountain, Write about someone showing an obsession, Use the prompt "It takes your enemy and your friend, working together, to hurt you to the heart: the one to slander you and the other to get the news to you." Mark Twain, Wary, Ostrich, Can't, Just let it go, Smirking, Time.**

**Why?**

"Why?" was the first words that came out of Gomamon's mouth after ten minutes of climbing the mountain in silence.

"Why what?" Joe asked while making sure to keep an eye on their path ahead.

"Why are you just a stick in the mud? No one is normally like that without a reason," Gomamon replied with a curious stare as he slowly made his way along the rocky path. "Why do you worry and panic all the time? Is it some sort of strange obsession you have? Like how those Black Gears are obsessed with causing Digimon to go insane?"

Gomamon watched in concern as his human partner's face shut down, this was not the Joe he knew. Worry flared inside of Gomamon only for a horrid mixture of guilt and curiosity to curdle in his stomach as he watched the emotions in Joe's eyes play out.

"I will never forget how he told me to just let it go while standing their smirking at me," Joe finally said, his voice just above a whisper with a wary look in his eyes. "I can't though, I just can't. Not when both of _them _hurt me so much."

Gomamon frowned in confusion. "Who hurt you Joe?"

"Let's just say that a school bully decided to do some pretty mean things and one of my...ex-friends decided to help them by telling me what the bully had done in the cruellest of manners," Joe said, stumbling slightly on the uneven path. "I just know that both the bully and my ex-friend knew what they were doing to me and the damage it would cause."

"So because of your school bully and an ex-friend you worry as much as an ostrich that sticks its head into the ground every few seconds?" Gomamon questioned as he tried to understand Joe. "Humans are so complicated."

"Not all humans are, some are simple and nice while others can be complex and mean," Joe replied as a dark look crossed over his face, surprising Gomamon. "There are nice people and then there are horrible people and...then there are people who fall into both of those categories."

"When you put it that way Humans sound a lot like Digimon," Gomamon said as they turned around a narrow corner. "But at least with Digimon you do not have of this strange behaviour going on."

"You and the others must of had it really good then, before you met us human's," Joe muttered to himself, feeling depressed as memories washed over him like a winter's bitter cold wind. "And now you get shoved into our complex worry filled lives."

"Aww, come on Joe, do not be like that," Gomamon said playfully as he offered Joe a supportive smile. "Even though bad things in the past has happened you cannot let them get you down. I do not fully understand everything as Digimon never have to worry about these sorts of things but even if you cannot 'just let it go' do you think you could just try to relax sometimes? Maybe try not worrying over one tiny thing a day? Or how about you try to-"

"Alright Gomamon, I get your point," Joe said in frustration as he gave his Digimon partner a pointed look. "I promise that when it is possible I will try to 'lighten up' but at the moment I cannot!"

"Why not?" Gomamon asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "It would do you a lot of good Joe!"

"Because as the oldest one in the group I have to be responsible for everyone," Joe said, finally allowing his feelings to come flowing out like a frozen waterfall in spring. "Have you seen how everyone has been acting? I need to be the voice of reason! I have to think of all the possible risks in everything first. Everyone else is just charging straight ahead into situations without thinking...just like..."

"Just like that day with that bully and ex-friend of yours?" Gomamon asked as he finished off Joe's sentence. "Joe...I understand how you feel but with all of your worrying you could do some serious harm to yourself. How about just relax? You do not have to do any of this 'just let it go' or 'put it behind you' stuff, I am just asking if you could relax once in a while."

Gomamon watched and waited as the emotions played out across his human's face. Gomamon found himself worrying about if he had broken his human, after all everyone had their breaking point. Maybe this was Joe's breaking point?

"Fine, I will think about it and try to take things differently," Joe said finally with a huff as they climbed a steep part of the mountain, much to Gomamon's happiness. "But I will only start to do so when we know we are safe and how to get home and what is dangerous and what is not. We are in a whole new world with only you Digimon to guide us...we are so far away from home and everything is different."

"Thank you Joe, it is a start and that is good enough for me," Gomamon said with a happy smile, glad that he seemed to of gotten some sort of sense into his human partner. "How about you start by telling me a joke? Or a funny story? OH! Or how about a-"

"Thank you Gomamon," Joe said suddenly, cutting Gomamon off, a large smile appearing on his face. "You...you are the first one to truly worry about me as a person, you are not like anyone else who is always telling me to look after others and to grow up...thank you for worrying about _me_."

Gomamon blushed. "Awww, it is alright Joe. I will always have your back. We are friends and partners after all."

"Still, you are a better friend to me Gomamon compared to my friends before I met you and the others," Joe all but whispered with a true smile on his face. "Thank you, thank you for showing me that there are people, or at least Digimon, out there who still care about me. I had all but forgotten, what with my elder brothers and my parents consent lectures...thank you Gomamon."

"Your brothers and parents do not sound very nice, as a Digimon who hatched from an egg I never knew my parents but no one should be horrible to you Joe," Gomamon said with a frown. "But do not worry Joe, I will protect you from them and make sure you always have a reason to smile!"

**End Of One Shot.**

**For some reason this one shot was really hard to write, it was as if it wanted to be written yet it did not want to be written.**


	8. The Devil-Mon Is Watching

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventures, I do not have any rights to Digimon Adventures and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the: Revisiting The Adventure Digimon S1 Watch-A-Thon Challenge, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Testing Your Patience Challenge, The One Word Boot Camp, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The As Much As You Can Competition, The V-Day Advent Calendar Challenge,****Remi's Toy Factory Challenge.**

**Prompts: One shot collection of each one shot over 1,000 words, Write 7 chapters/one shots for this story before you start posting it, Write a one shot of exactly 1,100 words, write about Devimon, Minister, Throw a fit, Write a crossover fic, Use inspiration from the A Little Dog's Day (Rupert Brooke) poem.**

**The Devil-Mon Is Watching**

"Why did that idiot Minister of Magic have to do this for have to throw a fit and have _that _printed on the front of the newspaper for I will never know," Sirius said with a heavy sigh as he sat under a tree with his heavily injured Godson held protectively in his lap. "Pup, can all computers drag you inside of them like this muggle one? I know you've been teaching me about them all but...call me crazy but I think that we are inside the computer."

Harry simply let out a low moan of pain as he allowed Sirius to cradled him like a new born infant. His head pounded like a big brass drum from Fudge's earlier ran while the many hexes and curses from various members of the Wizarding world were painfully running their course. Unable to help himself Harry let out a soft whimper of pain as he felt another large pain wash though him.

"Hush pup, everything is going to be alright," Sirius cooed softly as he watched Harry's face twist in pain, his eyes flashed dangerously changing red for a few seconds. "Your uncle Padfoot will look after you, even if this old dog has to be a mean one he will look after you and make sure you are safe and happy."

Fear welled up inside of Sirius as he watched his precious Godson as he tried to work out just what he could do next. Sirius refused to allow anymore harm, pain or suffering to come to his precious Godson.. Without taking any notice Sirius' shifted his hold of Harry slightly, not seeing the black leather like spots that was slowly but surely swallowing up his skin. Sirius' finger nails slowly grew and became stronger while the dull painful feeling on his back went ignored, leaving Sirius to push it aside as pain from the attack.

'I am getting old if my back hurts from this little adventure...I need to ignore it though, I have to ignore it...for Harry's sake' Sirius thought as determination grew in his eyes as he looked out into the distance looking for safety, never noticing as the leathery blackness that now covered a large amount of his skin taking over his clothes. 'I wonder what type of people are out there...I hope that there are some muggles close by as I do not want to chance anymore luck with Witches and Wizards right now...as least until things calm down.'

Dull emerald green eyes watched curiously but trustingly as Sirius' hand lovingly stroked his arm in a comforting manner. The now pure black arm that felt like leather and the deadly sharp finger nails that offered comfort to Harry held no fear for the young man.

'I wonder what has happened to Sirius' arm...I wonder what sort of spell could of done this to him' Harry thought to himself before weakly shifting himself so he leant more into Sirius' touch. 'I do not care though, after everything that we have been though together Sirius could transform into a monster of some kind because of one of the spells shot at us and I would still stand by. I hope that he keeps his mind though...I do not think I could bear to lose Sirius, not after everything that we have been though together.'

"Do not worry Harry, everything is going to be alright," Sirius said softly as he ran a loving hand though Harry's mess black hair. "Brace yourself pup, I am about to stand up, I want to see if we can find someone to help us."

"O-Okay," Harry said weakly only to let out a rough raw cough.

Not wanting to waist anymore time that might count towards his Godson's healing Sirius slow stood up only to wince in pain. His mouth felt like it was on fire, pain shone in his eyes as his body began to feel like it was on fire. Biting back a moan of pain Sirius finished standing up only to wince as a ripping sound was heard behind him only for the pain in his back to increase.

'Please let him be alright, please let whatever is happening to Sirius be over soon' Harry thought fearfully as he clung to his Godfather. 'I do not want him to feel an-'

"Pup...what is that glowing light above us?" Sirius said suddenly, his voice sounding raw from all the pain.

Frowning in confusion Harry weakly turned his head to get a better look only to spot the strange light. Unable to find the energy within him Harry found himself forced to watch as the bright light slowly came downwards from above them until it was floating just a few inches above Harry's chest at eye level. Biting his lip nervously Harry tilted his hands outwards in an attempt to grab the floating light only for the light to disappear only to revile a strange floating black and red digital looking watch floated.

"It looks like some sort of muggle device," Sirius said with a frown only for the strange watch to suddenly fall into Harry's hand. "Strange, I wonder what a strange thing like that is doing appearing out of nowhere?"

Frowning in confusion Harry weakly opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Sirius who let out a loud painful scream. Fear ran though Harry's body as he stared at his Godfather, his body to exhausted and tired to do anything forcing him to watch as Sirius Black was replaced by a strange creature. As Sirius let out a silent scream Harry spotted two sharp fangs, his eyes turned red and the black leathery spots that had been slowly growing from Sirius' hands covered his body.

'W-what is going on? Why is Sirius transforming all of a sudden for?' Harry thought as he held onto the strange muggle digital watch tightly. 'I wish I knew more about those spells that was fired at us...then I would at least be able to do something, no matter how little...'

With fear shining in his emerald green eyes for his Godfather Harry watched on as the transformation finally came to an end. A deep growl escaped Sirius' lips making Harry's body stiffen.

"S-S-Sirius?" Harry asked weakly only to freeze when blood red eyes landed on him.

"I am only Sirius Black or Padfoot for you my little pup," the transformed Sirius announced as a long thin bony hand began to stroke Harry's head, fingers running though short mess black hair tenderly and lovingly. "For everyone else, my name is Devimon."

**End Of One Shot.**


	9. The Splitting of the Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventures, I do not have any rights to Digimon Adventures and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the: Revisiting The Adventure Digimon S1 Watch-A-Thon Challenge, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Testing Your Patience Challenge, The One Word Boot Camp, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The As Much As You Can Competition.**

**Prompts: One shot collection of each one shot over 1,000 words, Write 7 chapters/one shots for this story before you start posting it, Write a one shot of exactly 1,100 words, write about the island splitting up, watch, old ruins, **

**The Splitting of the Island**

Fear washed though him as Tai stared at the old ruins on top of the mountain with wide fearful eyes. Fear and anxiety washed through his body as his whole body shook, with each and every passing second he was moving farther and farther away from the main island which was now what had been the centre of the island.

"W-What are we going to do?" Tai asked nervously as he stayed frozen in place as he turned away from the mountain to watch the other islands, the islands that held his new found friends, also drift farther and farther away. "I... Agumon how are we going to cope?"

"Do not worry Tai, I will look after you," Agumon said as he tried to comfort his human partner. "I know that things look bad right now but they will get better."

"But how will we cope? We were just finding out legs and getting to really know each other but now...this happens," Tai said weakly, unable to take his eyes away from the islands that held his friends. "This world is strange and nothing like my home world, I did not want anyone else to know but...I'm scared Agumon, the only reason that I have been able to cope so far is because of the others but now...now I do not know if I can be so strong any longer..."

"Then don't be, just be yourself," Agumon said as he gazed at Tai worriedly. "Everything is going to be alright Tai, everyone trips and falls at some point. Getting back up and having another go is how you learn and grow."

"But I cannot do that, I cannot fail again," Tai said with a heavy sigh as he turned to look up at the sky in hopes of spotting any sign of his friends. "Not after...I don't want to hurt anyone like...I do not want anything to happen like it did to Kari..."

"Kari? Who is Kari?" Agumon asked in confusion, he was beginning to wonder if there was more to Tai than what he had first thought.

"We need to find a way to get back to Devimon's place so we can kick his butt and get some answers," Tai said, totally ignoring Agumon. "Somehow all the black gears and the strange going on...they all seem linked and well...I think that Devimon is at the centre of it all."

"It is possible Tai but how would we get back there?" Agumon asked, glad that they were finally making progress. "This island, along with the other islands, are all moving farther and farther away from the mountain and each other! Would it not be better to find our friends first and then ask Devimon what is going on?"

Agumon watched with worry as his human partner froze at his words, Tai's shoulder's tensed and he lost the happy go lucky expression that was normally on his face. Everything that Agumon had come to know about Tai, how he was happy all the time, how he was brave and courageous, how he was a true leader, how he was always strong...had never seemed so false at that very moment.

"Tai...I have never been away from my friends before either but there is always a first for everything, right?" Agumon said kindly as he took an unsure step towards his depressed friend. "Maybe this is a good thing, and everyone will be fine. After all they have their Digimon partners with them, just like how you have me."

"I...I have you," Tai said slowly as he turned to look at Agumon, his eyes blank and void of emotion. "I...I am not alone? I am not going to let anyone down?"

"That is right Tai!" Agumon said, relieved, as he reached out and placed a comforting clawed hand on Tai's back. "Everything is going to be alright so please stop worrying. No one is out there alone, everyone still has their partners with them."

"So they won't be alone or unprotected," Tai said softly, some life slowly began to seep back into his eyes. "T-That is good to know...but what if that is not the case? What if they got separated or one of them has gotten hurt? Or what if-"

"Tai, that is a lot of 'what ifs' and those are ones that I do not know the answer to," Agumon said, wincing slightly at the pained expression on Tai's face. "But what I do know is that we have to trust in our friends and just have faith."

"T-Then what should we do next? We need to find our friends and get to Devimon," Tai said with an expression of uncertainty. "We cannot abandon them and finding out what is going though Devimon's head and getting him to fix everything are both important..."

"Maybe we should find our friends?" Agumon suggested as he turned and looked at the distances between the islands. "The island's our friends are on are drifting farther and farther away, but unlike our friend's islands the island where Devimon is on it is staying still and not moving."

"Right...so we should priorities," Tai said suddenly with a large grin, startling Agumon. "Great! Good thinking Agumon! That is what my mum is always telling me to do, what with school and football and clubs!"

"So which one Tai?" Agumon asked, even though he already knew the answer he felt as if it was more important for Tai to 'chose' right now.

"We should find one of our friends as there is strength in numbers and then go to Devimon," Tai said determinedly. "The others will properly all try to return to the spot where we were all separated and hopefully by the time we manage to get to Devimon's lair we should of met up with more than one of our friends."

"Good idea Tai!" Agumon said happily. "That way we would be doing both things at once and we would not have to worry about not doing the other."

"That's right," Tai said with a pleased grin on his face. "It is like killing two birds with one stone. This way we will be able to have the best of both worlds even if it might take us a bit longer than if we did just one thing."

"Then let's get going," Agumon said happily, glad to see that the fire in Tai's eyes had finally returned, if anyone ever asked him Agumon would plainly state that whenever the life in Tai's eyes dimmed it scared him more than finding himself being forced to serve under Devimon.

**End Of One Shot.**


	10. Unwanted Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventures, I do not have any rights to Digimon Adventures and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the: Revisiting The Adventure Digimon S1 Watch-A-Thon Challenge, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Testing Your Patience Challenge, The One Word Boot Camp, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The As Much As You Can Competition, The Digimon Valentine's Day Advent Calendar Challenge.**

**Prompts: One shot collection of each one shot over 1,000 words, Write 7 chapters/one shots for this story before you start posting it, Write a one shot of exactly 1,100 words, Allow, New shoes, Write about an unrequited pairing, Write about the two Digimon who are in love with Mimi.**

**Unwanted Love**

Mimi gulped nervously as she took a step backwards, her heart pounded in her chest while she stared at the two Digimon who seemed to never get a clue. Being careful not to get any dirt on her brand new shoes Mimi glared at Sukamon and Chuumon who was sitting in the nearest tree, grinning down at her and Palmon.

"I would never allow you two to go out with my Mimi!" Palmon said that left no other possibilities for the two love sick Digimon to think of. "Mimi is too good for you! Why do you not go and find someone else to fall in love with?"

"But we do not want to be in love with anyone else!" Chuumon said, ignoring the objections he and Sukamon was getting from the two females. "We love Mimi and her big pink hat! We want to go out with her! Will you go out with us?"

Mimi's face turned red as she angrily puffed her checks out. "No way! How many times do I have to tell you that I would not go out with the likes of you in a million years!"

"You go girl!" Palmon encouraged as she nodded her head in agreement. "You tell them!"

"Awww, do not be like that," Sukamon said with a pout. "We promise that we will be good spouses for you! We will do everything that two husbands should do and-"

"Mimi said NO!" Palmon shouted loudly, finally letting out her anger. "What is it about no that you do not understand? Do you want a taste of my Poison Ivy?"

Much to Palmon's and Mimi's disgust Sukamon and Chuumon gave them both a large dirty looking grin. As Chuumon blushed and turned to hide his face against Sukamon's side the yellow coloured Digimon blushed too but gave Palmon and Mimi a dirty sounding laugh.

"I did not know that you were into that sort of thing Palmon," Sukamon said as he wiggled his eyebrows, Palmon shot him a look of disgust and stepped in front of Mimi protectively while Mimi simply looked at the two Digimon in confusion. "If you want to play that way than we can-"

"The answer is no, and with the filth that just came out of your mouths there is no way that I am going to let either of you anywhere near Mimi!" Palmon said dangerously as she prepared herself for an attack. "Now get lost, we have something important to do and we do not need either of you bothering us!"

"Awww, come on. Do not be like that, if you really feel like this then I am sure that Sukamon and I can fall in love with you too," Chuumon said as he lifted his head from Sukamon's side causing the female human and female Digimon to look at him in shock. "There is plenty of love to go around and I-"

"I have heard enough," Mimi said as spoke up. "It was very...interesting to meet you both but Palmon and I have to be going now. Please do not follow us or else I will have to use some of the tricks my parents taught me to protect myself. If I have to use them I will not be held responsible."

"Wow Mimi!" Palmon said happily as she turned to look at her human with wide eyes shining with admiration. "Your pretty _and _smart _and _strong? Your perfect!"

"See! She would make the perfect bride for us!" both Sukamon and Chuumon said loudly as they excitedly jumped up and down on their tree branch. "She should be ours!"

"Thank you Palmon but I am only acting as a proper lady should in these sorts of situations combined with a few little tricks Daddy taught me is all," Mimi said primly as she dusted herself off from none existent dust while also using it as an excuse to ignore Sukamon and Chuumon. "Now come along, we have to find the others."

"Your right Mimi, we do not have time to be dealing with idiots like these two," Palmon agreed as she shot the two love sick Digimon a dark look over her shoulder. "I saw Izzy and Tentomon land on the next island over...I think that they are the closest."

"Then we need to think up of a way to get over to the other island then," Mimi said thoughtfully as she turned and began walking away from Sukamon and Chuumon. "Do you think we could get the bed to fly again? But I do not want it to be too much of a bumpy ride as last time it messed up my hair!"

"We do not care if you have messy hair or not," Chuumon squeaked out only to dodge an attack from Palmon.

"Maybe my Poison Ivy attack could be of some use?" Palmon suggested as she shot the Sukamon and Chuumon a warning look before turning and running after Mimi. "We could see if my vines will reach over to the other island then I could carry you. Do you think that might work?"

Mimi let out a thoughtful hum as she found her path away from Sukamon and Chuumon blocked by a very large leafed plant. "Maybe...do you know how far your vines will reach?"

"We can always help you out with whatever you need help with!" Chuumon called out to them. "After all you are going to be our wife, both of you if you really want it that way. What about it? What sort of help do you want from us?"

Mimi and Palmon paused, looked at each other and grinned before turning to the two other Digimon. "To get lost!"

"Wow!" Sukamon gasped out in a love sick way. "What a couple of strong willed girls who know that they want! I cannot wait for them to become our wives!"

"Me neither! Me neither!" Chuumon chorused in agreement with a large grin before calling out to the two females. "Where are you going? We should stay together as we are going to be husband and wife!"

"Ooohhhh, Palmon and I are _not _going to become your wives!" Mimi yelled back in anger as she glared over her shoulder at the pair. "Leave us alone and get lost!"

"Awww, she is just saying that because she doesn't know how to express her feelings," Sukamon cooed out with a love sick goofy laugh, Chuumon nodded his in agreement. "But do not worry my dear, all of that will change once we are married!"

"We are not marrying you two!"

**End Of One Shot.**


	11. Finding Transportation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventures, I do not have any rights to Digimon Adventures and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Written for the: Revisiting The Adventure Digimon S1 Watch-A-Thon Challenge, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge, The Testing Your Patience Challenge, The One Word Boot Camp, The If You Dare Continued Challenge, The Digimon Valentine's Day Advent Calendar Challenge, The Leap Year Calendar Challenge, The Halloween Digimon Advent Calendar Challenge, and the Digimon Ultimate Sleuth Challenge.**

**Prompts: One shot collection of each one shot over 1,000 words, Write 7 chapters/one shots for this story before you start posting it, Write a one shot of exactly 1,100 words, Write about how Orgemon came to be in the big box, Get Over It, Lamentable, write about someone showing an obsession, Write a fill for a prompt which is part of a challenge/competition you have already started, write about a change in plans, write about someone making a decision.**

**Finding Transportation**

Ogremon let out a deep and thoughtful hum as he stared at the line up of small boats. Never before had the digital money in his pocket seemed so small and tiny, but he had to do this, he just had to do it, he would not disappoint his master. Making up his mind Ogremon drew himself up, all and proud to be a minion of his great lord, and approached the boat salesmen.

"Oi! Etemon! How much is it to buy a boat? I'm a Digimon on a mission here," Ogremon called out to the monkey Digimon. "Stop obessing over your stupid music and help a fellow evil Digimon out here!"

"Hey now, my music is the greatest in the Digital World and you will soon be obsessing over me and my wonderful music!" Etemon said smugly as he hummed a few bars of a song that Ogremon had never heard of. "Is my voice not the greatest in both the human and digital worlds? I bet that both World's would be able to appreciate my musical talent. I just know it! But I need to start small by-"

"Selling me a boat of some kind," Ogremon said sharply, cutting off Etemon's plotting. "I got a job to do here and I do not want to get into trouble for not doing it. How much is it for a boat?"

Pausing, Etemon looked Ogremon up and down a few times before replying. "This obsession of yours to do this job...you need to get over it! There is no way that a Digimon like you could afford one of my smallest, cheapest boats. Let us put those lamentable thoughts over this change of plans into a song and-"

"Enough! Give me a boat for however much money I have on me! I did not come here to be insulted like this and I will not change my plans!" Ogremon roared out angrily causing several Digimon nearby to jump in fright. "There will be no change of plans, I have a job to do and one that I will do. I am not going to be the Digimon who goes back to their boss to tell them that the job they gave you has been called off because I can't buy a boat!"

"Then it looks like you will need to change your plans if you really are serious about doing this job," Etemon said with a disapproving tut while at the same time he turned and did a small spin on the heel of his left foot. "Because you do not have enough money for one of my boats."

Ogremon frowned in anger. "Not even a tiny, small, little boat that has a leak in it that you have had to plug up somehow?"

"Nope, the small difference between the boats you can and cannot afford is the fact that they all work," Etemon half said half sang while giving Ogremon a pointed look. "But...if you do not mind changing your plans and buying something other than a normal, run of the mill boat...I guess that you could afford to buy something that I have for sale."

"Fine, change of plans, change of anything! I need to do this job, I have to do this job," Ogremon said quickly without leaving any room for Etemon to cut in. "Tell me what this different boat that you have in mind for me is? Will it do the job? Is it safe? How much is it? Can I-"

"Woh, woh, slow down Mr. Green Dude with an unhealthy obsession about his job and let me get a word in edge wises," Etemon said as he cut Ogremon's rant off. "As for the...the boat that I have that is in your price range is out back. It is second hand but I have just had my workers fixing it up so it is not in the water right now."

"Well bringing it out, I want to see what I am buying," Ogremon complained only to give Etemon a dark look at the Monkey Digimon's stare at the small black draw string bag that held all the money he had. "What? Why are you looking at my money like that for?"

"If you lay eyes on it then it means you have just brought it, no refunds either, Mr. I am despret to do this job" Etemon stated as he held out his flat upright hand to Ogremon and made a 'give me' motion. "So hand over the money."

Ogremon frowned. "How much?"

"That is quiet simple my green friend," Etemon replied sneakily while already plotting just which music system he would buy with his newest bonus. "Just hand over all of the money that you have in that bag of yours and we will call it even. What do you say? Isn't it a fair trade?"

"I do not know..." Ogremon said slowly as he looked between his money and Etemon. "Is it a good boat? This is all the money that I have..."

"Of course it is a good boat! Trust me!" Etemon said with a monkey like grin on his face. "Now come on, hurry up and pay or beat it! Time is money around here...unless you want to pay to stick around here?"

"No!" Ogremon said quickly, remembering the warnings he had heard from the other Digimon about Etemon's music. "It is a fair deal but I thought you said that I could not afford anything you sold?"

"Yeah, well this 'boat' is special," Etemon replied in a cryptic manner, only for Ogremon to totally miss. "Now hurry up and hand me the money or get lost."

"I do need a boat or else I will find myself in a boat, a boat load of trouble," Ogremon grumbled and without a second thought handed over the money while trying his best to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. "Well? You have your money, you got what you want. So where is this promised special boat?"

"As you paid so _handsomely _we will even throw in a _roof_," Etemon calmly replied with a large grin only to pause, ignore Ogremon's angry spluttering and words, look over his shoulder and shouted to his nearest co-worker. "Oi! Earl! Get your butt moving and bring out that stupidly large box in the warehouse! Some poor saps just brought it for eight times more than it is worth! It looks like we are finally going to be able to get rid of it! And to think that the Boss wanted to give it away!"

**End Of One Shot.**


End file.
